Izaya x Other character (a very interesting relationship)
by Ms.Storywriter
Summary: A ongoing series about a very interesting relationship between Izaya and OC, although this is ALSO A SLICE OF LIFE genre
1. Chapter 1

It all started with that café.

It was that spring day. The day you met HIM. There was a nice breeze and puffy clouds in the bright blue sky. You were working on your laptop, sitting in your favorite café. You just moved to Ikebukuro. That day you were in that messy bun that you had a love/hate relationship with. (love it cuz' it makes you feel mature & awesome and hate it cuz' it's messy) The bell at the entrance rang. You looked up, and resumed typing. It's not like you were waiting for someone,it's because you just CAN NOT stop yourself from looking up. You took a sip of tea and closed your eyes, relishing the got out your headphones your and listened to kept typing on your laptop.

"Miss, may I sit at this table?" A guy asked you.

Not looking up from your laptop, you replied "Go ahead"

"Hey," asked the guy, "What's my name?"

'What a weird question to ask' you thought and took off your headphones.'Oh well, I can probably answer it anyway' you glanced up and started typing again."Orihara Izaya"

MIND POV  
.Processing... REBOOT IN PROCESS... REBOOT COMPLETE  
END OF MIND POV

Your chair made a loud screech as you stood up, you pointed at  
Izaya. "Wait, wha? Orihara Izaya?!" Many people stared at you, some giggled. You immediately sat down and covered your face,  
embarrassed. Glancing at Izaya, you saw he was smirking. ? ? your phone was ringing. You picked it up, sighing,

" Yel~ow? Oh, hi Hannah, a song? Ok I'll listen to it" you plugged your headphones into your phone, "oh, this is a really good song! Bought two? Send me one! Yea,- LDH! See you!

Izaya lifted a eyebrow. " LDH?"

I smiled " It means long distance high-five" I laced my fingers together awkwardly."I'm sorry I didn't see you Mr. Info Broker"

"No need to apologize, Ms. Multi-tasker" Izaya said

"Nice to meet you,I'm Julie Okasaka, info broker, entrepreneur, and hacker" Julie held out her hand and smiled.  
"Izaya Orihara, my hobby is to adore my humans in EVERY single way possible" Izaya shook Julie's hand. "And Julie, does all that stuff beat you down?"  
Julie stretched. " No not at all! I love doing all of them. Like you and your humans, I try to enjoy all my jobs in every way possible!" Izaya stared out the window.  
"Um, Izaya, would you like to be partners...in Crime? We both do the same job anyway"Julie suggested.  
Izaya ignored the hand. "Nah,I like to do stuff MY way"  
Julie pouted."Okay" then she smiled " I'm going to keep trying, though"  
Izaya shrugged."You're gonna waste your time trying" Izaya looked at the café clock."I have to go"  
Julie waved bye."at least I'll have no regrets and I'm taking that comment as a "okay"  
Izaya gave Julie a creepy grin. "I'll enjoy your efforts" Izaya exited the café  
And for some reason Julie followed him out at a distance.

This was the day you met him.  
_

I'm sorry if this was really boring. I'll try to make it better. Please review or give me suggestions!


	2. Izaya x other character chapter 2

Hello! here! This is the second chapter of series! ^.^  
Enjoy and review! I own nothing,just the plot line! ~

Chapter 2!- City run

Julie peeked over the wall. Izaya was talking to Mikado, Kida, and Anri.  
'Well,time to introduce yourself' Julie thought. She stepped out of her hiding place. Julie put on her headphones and played "Trust Me" by: Yuya Matsushita it has cheesy lyrics but still sounds good. She walked over.  
"Hello! Ryugamine-kun,Kida-kun" you nodded at Kida. "And Ann-chan! Is it okay if I call you that?" Anri nodded. WHOOSH! Julie pulled something out from her purse, yanking it to let it slide to full length. She swung it, meeting a convinience store trash can head on. The trash can flew sideways, resulting it to land behind the group.  
"Geez. My aim still sucks." Julie sighed  
"Hey! Izaya,buddy!" Shizuo stepped out. " Nice to see you again"  
Izaya grinned."Shizu-chan"  
Shizuo yanked off his shades. "I told you not to call me that, I have a name, it's Shizuo Hewajima!"  
Julie looked at both of them."Izaya, I'm leaving the rest to you! Nice meeting you, Shizuo-san!" Julie gave Shizuo a two finger salute and grabbed Anri's hand." Let's get outta here!" Only God knows from "The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzamiya started. Julie grinned. It fit perfectly, listening to guitar solos while running around in the streets of Ikebukuro. Mikado panted."Can we stop?"  
Julie looked around. "Sure,do we have everybody? What the- where's Kida? Did we forget him?!If he's still where Izaya and Shizuo-san are fighting- "  
"Um, Julie-chan?" Mikado said softly  
"who knows what's gonna happen!"Julie whispered to herself.  
"Julie-chan!" Mikado said loudly  
"I'm going to run over there!" Julie slapped some money in Mikado's hand. Buy some tea for Ann-chan!"  
Julie ran through the streets, close to where Izaya and Shizuo were fighting ." Almost there!" Julie huffed and slammed into someone."Ah,I'm sorry!" Julie got up from the ground and started running. The guy she bumped into caught her wrist.  
"Wait! Julie, where are you going" Julie whipped around and saw Kida.  
"A-ah..k-Kida.." Julie stammered."I'm sorry for bumping into you"  
Kida laughed."You don't need to apologize about that."  
Julie hugged him."I thought you got got caught in the middle of Izaya's fight" Kida hugged her back Julie released him.  
Kida shrugged."It's not like I wasn't in a fight" he slapped his hand over his mouth.  
"Hmm? Oh yea, you had a fight,did you try your best?" Julie asked wearily.  
Kida smiled."I did"  
Julie smiled back."Then thats all that matters" she dug inside her bag and pulled out a long, plaid, yellow muffler and wrapped it around Kida's neck."Congrats. Mr. Leader"  
"Thanks," Kida pulled out some coins "So you ran to come find me?"Kida asked  
Julie sat on a bench."Yeah, and I sure am beat"  
"Is coffee okay?" Kida slipped a coin in the vending machine.  
"Sure" Julie replied, Kida handed her the coffee. Julie took a sip.

She smiled "But, it was nice to take a city run"

" I'm going to follow you through the darkness of this world if I must, Cuz' you'll be there to light the way.  
Won't let  
weakness break my soul"  
- Only god knows "The  
Melancholy of Haruhi  
Suzamiya"

Did you like it? I felt like this was better than the first chapter. Well, give me some Reviews! They make meh happy! :3 I actually thought about making Anri's nick name Ms. S (Ms.S could be (Anri's last name) or Ms. Slasher) but I'm not that cruel!  
New chapters to come!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3; Headphones

Julie walked to her apartment building and took the elevator to the the penthouse. She unlocked the door and a flood of cool air drenched her.'it's so spacious' Julie thought as she twirled around the area. "Hmmm..." Everything was moved to the correct space.

"Yay! Well, your new life starts here!" Julie set her laptop case on her cherrywood desk, then she pulled open the curtains.

"Wow, it's so pretty, the view of city lights is just spectacular! Too bad that other apartment building is in the way." She peered at the other apartment building, both buildings were very close together so you could see the person you lived across from. The buildings were about the same height, so the person across from her also lived in a penthouse.

" .GOD!" Julie said loudly . The person who was working on a stainless steel desk and lived across from her was Izaya! "Julie giggled, "this is too awesome." She dug inside a box and pulled out a pair of bright red headphones, Julie also pulled out a red mp3 and uploaded a song on it. Julie grabbed a post it note and wrote a note. she stuffed everything in a small box and taped it, she stuck the post it note on the top. Julie went down stairs to a random room and knocked on the door. A weary-eyed man opened the door. Julie smiled and introduced herself."Hi, I'm Julie Okasaka" I live in the penthouse, I was wondering if you could do me a favor?" the man shook his head and closed the door, Julie prevented it from closing with her foot. "But, sir, what do you have to waste? Death has already come knocking at your door, hasn't he?"

The man widened his eyes and scoffed."What is the favor?"

Julie smiled widely and gave the man the box and a slip of paper, "These are your instructions"

The door rang. Izaya sighed and stretched, pulling off his spectacles as he opened the door. A man stood there and gave him a box. " What's this?" the man shrugged and pointed out the window." It's from her." Izaya stared out the window. Across from his penthouse was a another person also living in a penthouse and that person was...JULIE? Julie stuck her tongue out at him through the window and took off her deep red glasses.'She does look cute with glasses though' Izaya

"You can go now" Izaya waved at the man. The guy left. Izaya read the post it note.

"Dear Izaya, I live across from you! Anyway, whats in the box is a neighbor gift, so keep it, the mp3 already has a song downloaded on it, it's called "Now or Never." That song kinda reminded me that I promised I would try to make you my partner in crime, SO? would you like to be my partner,now that I saved you from a trash can? (BTW: I can contact you with the mp3, and you can contact me!)

Izaya opened the box with his pocket knife. Inside was a pair of red headphones and a red mp3. A text popped up on the screen: [Like it? BTW use the stylus on the back of the mp3 to press the reply icon] 6:37 p.m. Julie O.

Izaya took out the red stylus and and pressed the reply button, a keyboard popped up.

[Meh,it's okay, but, thank you anyway. By the way, my answer to your invitation to be your partner is yes, but you follow by my rules, okay?] 6:40 p.m. Izaya Or.

[ YAYYY! Thank you! . I gotta go, I need to talk to someone. Good night! ] 6:41 p.m. Julie O.

[ Bye ] 6:42 p.m. Izaya Or.

Izaya sighed, looked at the headphones, and grinned creepily.

"I ain't wasting no more time, its now or never"

"its time to decide if its worth the fight, or letting it slide

And I, drew the the line at wasting away or waiting to be saved!"

~ Now or Never by: Outasight

Yay! Third chapter! anyway, I don't own Durarara! and please give me reviews! They make me happy!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 :P- Nice doing business with you

The doorbell rang. Julie got up to open it."Hello, come in Mr. Anon" she made a grand sweep across the the penthouse. The man stepped in."Now will you tell me?" The man said impatiently. "Hmm?" Julie asked.  
The man sighed "The regret every human makes"  
Julie smiled."Ah yes,I'll get right to it, but first sit down. I'll get you a cup of tea" She poured tea into two cups and gave one to the man. "It's Earl," Julie sat on the opposite couch. "You see, the regret that every human makes is - death"  
the man choked on the tea.  
Julie went on." When dying, humans always think; please let it come painlessly or I'll finally be reunited with her. You shouldn't think that. When you know death is coming don't just sit there, make the best of the time you have left! visit all your friends or tell loved ones how much you care for them and sink deep in wonderful memories" Julie took a sip of tea and pointed at the man."You have it bad, when I said you didn't have anything to waste, you didn't deny it! You want to die don't you?"  
The man stayed silent.  
"Look, do you have a arch enemy or someone that goes against you, yakuza or something?" Julie asked.  
The man nodded.  
Julie grabbed the phone. "What's your home phone number?" The man told her. She punched in the number and gave the phone to the man. "Don't say anything" Julie warned.  
Someone picked up the phone.  
"Hello? Who is this?" A husky voice asked.  
-Silence-  
"Hello? Anyone there?" The voice asked  
The man had wide eyes and was trembling so bad the phone was shaking.  
Julie took the phone and hung up. The man shook very badly.  
"Drink the tea, it calms nerves." She motioned to the tea.  
The man gulped it down.  
Julie laced her fingers together."We both know that man is out to get you, he's from the yakuza, correct?"  
The man nodded.  
"You know if you want to die, you can go now and walk in on that guy."  
The man shook his head side to side violently  
Julie laid back."Do you see now? You don't really want to die! Now, I'm not telling you to go jump off a building. I'm telling to live your life to the fullest while you still have time!" Julie twirled around, stopping to point at the man."Sir, do have regrets? Do they push you down?"  
The man nodded.  
Julie looked him in the eye confidently ."Well, I want you to net them head on and fix them, I know you can do it. And I'll help you start" she picked up the phone and punched in the man's phone number and lowered her voice."Boss says to go to the HQ" -silence- "Now!" Julie yelled into the phone gruffly and listened for the reply."Those men are out of your apartment" Julie said.  
The man started to leave.  
"Oh, wait, here you go, they're to pay your bills"Julie handed him a slip of paper.  
The man stared at the check. It was worth one million yen.  
She smiled" I want you to pay the rest off. If you get into trouble you'll know where to find me," she swept her hand across the penthouse. "Please tell one of your funeral attenders to contact me. I would like to go to your funeral and see how much you've changed." Julie gave the man her phone card and shook the man's hand."Good to do business with you." As the man walked away. Julie yelled "And good luck!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Going,going,going

Julie packed up her clothes and supplies. It was a big day to go discover new places and enjoy life somewhere else. 'Oh' Julie thought 'I should probably tell Izaya that I'm going, he is my partner, I can't go without at least telling him.' Julie jotted down a note and stepped out in the cold winter air, dragging her bags behind her. She waved mentally. 'Goodbye'  
Izaya typed on his computer. /Ding!/ the door rang. Izaya swung open the door, only to find a piece of paper at the doorway. He picked it up and skimmed over the paper. Izaya widened his eyes.  
Dear, Izaya  
I'm really sorry for this to be sudden and I'm sorry if you're mad at me. But, please accept it. I won't be living in that apartment anymore.  
I have to discover new things, right? Well to be blunt...  
Izaya scrunched up his eyebrows at the trail off. He stared at the paper. Thinking of the possible ways how she wasn't leaving. For a odd reason, he was very, very desperate to end that sentence in a way that didn't break his cool.  
A small lithe body took him in a big hug. "IZAAYYAA! Hey, partner!"  
Izaya looked up, surprised to find Julie hugging him. She released him and slipped through Izaya and into his apartment."Wow, your apartment's big!" She took off her boots, "Anyway, so can I stay here for 3 days?" Julie dragged her bags behind her. Clasping her hands together she sat on the floor, closing her eyes."Please, I just want to stay to get to know you. I'll do anything, just let me stay, I'm sorry if you're mad that I barged in" Julie took a deep breath.  
Izaya stood silent then smirked."So that's what the letter was about, you'll do anything huh?"  
Julie opened a eye and nodded.  
Izaya grinned and kneeled in front of her."Then kiss me"  
Julie blushed and looked around."O-on the lips?  
"Yes" Izaya replied.  
He tried to pin Julie down but she got off the floor. "First, I want to see you in a suit!" Julie got out a slim black suit."This is for my store, by the way.

Izaya exited the bathroom in a black suit. Julie looked up from her mp3 and nearly dropped it." Geez, Izaya you should've let me see you in a suit earlier" Julie grabbed his arm and hugged it."You look so handsome" Izaya heated up at the feeling of Julie's body on his arm but quickly wiped the feeling away." I don't really care. Can I get out of this now? You made it to tight" Izaya asked. Julie frowned. "No." She placed her headphones over his neck and loosened the collar of his shirt." Come on" She tugged Izaya over to his desk and sat him on the office chair. Pulling out her phone Julie asked" Can I at least take a few pictures?"  
Izaya sighed and posed.  
Julie yelled like a little kid. "Yay!" she kept snapping pictures of Izaya and Izaya loved the attention.  
" I wanna get a close up on you!" Julie walked over to the desk and spotted something on the surface."Whaa? Izaya you wear glasses?" Julie grabbed them and put them on him. Julie smiled."You look great! Now for that close up" Julie sat on Izaya's lap.  
He turned red. Julie was wearing a skirt so he could feel her underwear through his pants.  
She snapped a photo. "Ehe" Julie held up the phone. " I'm totally sending this to Shizuo-san!"  
Izaya squinted at the picture; it was of him blushing."WHAT? THERE IS NOOO WAY YOU'RE SENDING THAT TO SHIZU-CHAN!" He grabbed for her phone, but missed. "Fine, fine I won't send anyone the picture, but I get to keep it, ok?" Julie stuck her tongue out.  
"NO WAY!" Izaya lunged for it and missed again. Julie made a pouty face." Oh,ok than I'll just send Shizuo-san the pic. I'm about to send it anyway"  
Izaya glanced at her phone, a draft to Shizuo was written with a attachment to the picture. Julie's finger was hovering over the send button just waiting for Izaya to cave in. He finally gave up."Fine, you can keep the picture"  
Julie smiled and gently lifted up Izaya's chin, capturing him in a long sweet kiss. She drew back."Now, I can stay with you!" Julie got off his lap flopped on the couch, exhausted.  
Izaya chuckled when he remembered the deal they both made. 'Geez, how hard have I fallen for her?'  
Julie lay on the couch sound asleep.  
_

Sorry for the late chapie! School has got in the way. I just noticed there's only one thing that hasn't changed this semester, I still HATE math. Well, REVIEW! ( if you do I'll get 5 points higher on my next math test [scientifically proven]) New chapters to come! -.-


	6. Chapter 6

Here's a little shoutout to Alwaysblu! You're my first reviewer! Thank you so much for your encouragement!

I don't own Durarara, I only own the plot line. Enjoy! :P

Chapie 6 - the night

Julie woke up, reaching for a blanket but opened her eyes to see nothing. She groaned softly and tiptoed over to Izaya's room. Opening the door, she softly called. "Izaya?" No reaction. She walked over and poked Izaya's face. He squirmed around and mumbled. "What do you want?"  
lowering her voice, Julie asked. " Could you get me a blanket or something?" The room was quiet. Becoming impatient, she whispered loudly."If you don't get me one, I'll get into your bed" Izaya remained silent. Julie sighed and climbed into the bed. She experimentally poked Izaya's side( a pressure point)and he jerked in the bed and turned around to Julie."What was that for?" He hissed. Julie giggled ignoring the question."So Izaya is ticklish! Well sorry, good night!" The next few minutes ( although Julie said good night ) the two were in a poking battle to the death. And somewhere in all the craziness Izaya ended up on top Julie. "Errm" She glanced at the weird posture and back at Izaya while blushing. 'She's so cute' Izaya thought as he leaned in.

-I think I'll write a part two. Ehe. Happy Friday! New chapies to come


	7. Chapter 6 part 2

Hello! Ms. Storywriter here! I don't own durarara, I only own the plot line. Enjoy!  
Ms. SW: let's get back to that Izaya!  
Izaya: Hm? What?  
Ms SW: You know last Chapie reference?  
Izaya: Fine, but no lemony stuff  
Ms. SW: *waves hand rapidly* yep,yep, now get out there!  
*Izaya leaves*  
Ms. SW: *turns back to readers* Lets hope there's no lemony stuff  
*Izaya storms back in and grabs Ms. SW by the collar*  
: Wha? Izaya if you strangle me, who's going to write about Julie and you doing the Pocky challenge? (Not that there will be a Pocky challenge)  
*Izaya turns red  
Ms. SW: *turns back to reader and makes peace sign with hand* READ ON!

The Night part 2

Izaya bit down into Julie's neck. She winced and asked" Hey. Izaya, why are you doing this?"  
Izaya glanced up. "Because you're no different, every human is the same. YOU ARE NOT SPECIAL"  
Julie frowned and pushed her knee in Izaya's side.  
Izaya immediately got off of her in pain.  
She smoothly got off the bed and turned around."Then don't pay attention to me. Don't touch me. Don't feel toward me."  
A sinking feeling accumulated in Izaya's stomach. Julie raised her fist in the air.  
Izaya braced himself. Instead of being punched his chin was lifted up. He opened his eyes to see Julie one centimeter away from his face.  
Julie said seriously. " You can do all of that and I won't give up" she kissed him on the forehead, then punched him."You still piss me off though" she added.  
Izaya rubbed his face.  
Julie smiled and went off to the guest room.'No more couch for me'

BTW Izaya says all those mean things because he's afraid of getting rejecting by his first love, so he covers up all those emotions.  
Julie: Is the interview starting?  
Ms. SW: yep. Come sit down.  
Julie: Kay!  
Ms. SW: Oh. Readers, in the story, the next morning is a Monday. Which is the day Julie will be attending Raira Academy with Mikado and Kida!  
*Julie sits down*  
: So, Julie what do you think about Izaya's personality toward you?  
Julie : He's mean, but I'm sure he's just playing hard to get  
Ms. SW: That's true. Did you like that idea with Shizu-chan in it?  
Julie: Oh, I love it! You defiantly have to write it.  
*Shizuo enters*  
Shizuo: I heard my name, are you scheming something Ms. SW?  
: *cracks out a LOL face* I was, but at least you get Julie all to yourself for a few chapies.  
*Izaya runs into the room*  
Izaya: WHAT? NO, THIS IS A IZAYA x OC FANFIC, wouldn't it turn into another genre?  
Julie: Well, I can't answer that.  
Shizuo: IZZAYYYAA!  
*Izaya and Shizuo start tearing up the room*  
: HEY, GUYS REMEMBER THE ENDING?!  
*All on cue*  
: READ ON! :)  
Izaya: READ ON  
Shizuo: Read on!  
Julie: READ ON!


	8. Chapter 7

Ms. SW here!  
Don't own Durarara only the plot line!

Chapter 7- Summer café mashup!

Julie woke up. This was the first day of High school. She tried on the Raira academy uniform, pulled up her hair in a high ponytail and tied the bluish coat around waist. Finally she placed her glasses on her nose and rolled up her sleeves. Grabbing her bag, she popped a slice of bread in the toaster and raced through the house, opening all the blinds. When Julie was done opening the blinds she twirled to the refrigerator to get her lunch and walked to the toaster to grab the toast midair. "Bye, Izaya!" She yelled. During the elevator ride, Julie yanked out her headphones and pulled them on. Double knotting the coat around her, she took off to the subway. It was a beautiful cloudy sky, Julie smiled through the toast. Making it to school on time, she introduced herself and had a window seat. 'This is boring' Julie stared boringly at the teacher. Kida- kun was almost asleep. Julie raised her hand. The teacher looked at her."Yes?" She pointed at the window." May I opened the window? It's a little stuffy in this room" the teacher nodded. Julie swished open the window and immediately got a piece of paper to make a airplane. She threw it out and watched, as it glided out freely. The teacher mentioned " Cultural Festival" Julie snapped to attention and threw a paper ball at Kida to wake him up.  
The teacher stared out at her students. "Any suggestions?"  
Shooting up her hand, Julie suggested- "Summer cafe mashup"  
the teacher lifted her brow.  
Julie explained further."A summer themed cafe, but sells cake and sweets!"  
The teacher looked skeptical.  
Then Julie thought of a idea." We'll wear summer clothes or swimwear"  
All the guys were immediately fired up at the thought of girls in bikinis. Many people started to get excited and the room was filled with whispers.  
Julie added the final offer."Besides, I know the perfect place to have rentals for the outfits"  
One girl raised her hand." What about the cakes? I would like to help out!"  
Julie smiled and got out of her seat to write on the board. Instead of math problems the board now said: SUMMER CAFÉ MASHUP  
She raised the chalk in the air." Shout if you vote for this idea!"  
The classroom was a roaring boom-box. While Kida-kun was practically screaming and Mikado just gave a small whoop.  
Julie grinned. This was going to be a very interesting high school life.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- B team

School was finally over, and Julie bought two slices of cake. After all, this was the last night she was staying at Izaya's apartment. She closed the door behind her and plopped onto the couch. Izaya let out a "Oofh" under her.

Gasping Julie got off Izaya. "I'm sorry!"

Izaya grumbled and got off the couch to walk to his office.

Julie stared after him. 'Giving me the silent treatment, eh? I guess I'll play along' she followed him in his office with her laptop and phone.

Izaya sat in his office chair, staring out the window. Julie sat against the wall. She popped open her laptop and found a very realistic phone ring online. It played: /Ring!/ She shut the laptop and flicked open her phone.

"Yel-ow?" She asked, then paused.

"Oh! Yukimura- kun?... Yea, I have it all solved out"

Julie said these lines particularly loud. "What a weird question. Do I have a boyfriend?"

She glanced at Izaya, who flinched, but still stared out the window.

Julie went on." No. I don't have a boyfriend...yes, I have someone I like. I'm actually waiting for him"

Izaya's shoulders relaxed.

Julie quickly took it back."No, no! Don't hang up. I think I'll give up him... Yeah, he hurt my feelings FAR too many times, it's not worth it.-Oh! Don't say that! I have no regrets. Besides I'm moving out of his apartment tomorrow" after pausing Julie kept talking." Meet you there? Are you confessing or something? Kay, I'll support you from the sidelines! Dang, you must be really nervous. Mmhmm.. I'll be right there!" snapping the phone shut, she yelled.

" Hey, Izaya I need to go support my friend during his confession!" turning around, Julie walked to the door.

Izaya caught her hand. She smiled and turned around."Yes?" Izaya looked at her kinda- desperately.

" Don't go, he said, looking down at the floor. " I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings. I'll try to make up for it!"

Julie wrapped her hands around his neck and hugged him."Does this mean you love me?"

Izaya thought about it. He was still choosing if he should ignore Julie forever or the other way around.

Julie patted his back." Don't worry, think it over. Now let's have some cake!"

You chose your words, careful voice.

In the end I'm not the first say you want someone just like me!

So why am I, why am I plan, why am I plan B?!

- B team by: Māriānās Trėnch


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 - Dress up

Julie woke up groggily and ruffled up her already horrible bed hair. She glanced at the clock and and sighed, it was six in the morning.

Julie walked around in a blue striped tank top with a cami underneath and sports shorts, she messed around with her files and picked the one she wanted. She stared at the numbers on the paper and wrote one on a post it. Uragiri no yūyake started playing off her mp3; it was her ringtone. Julie turned on the mp3 and a text popped up

-[ Morning~] 6:14 Izaya Or.-Julie walked over to the window and pulled the the curtain open and squinted at the light, but pulled it open anyway. Izaya was at his window already dressed.

-[ Geez, Izaya, how are you already dressed? Morn'n BTW ] 6:16 Julie O.-  
-[ I've got work to do, so I woke up early ]- 6:17 Izaya Or.

-[ Aw, that sucks, I'm going to take a shower, see ya! ]- 6:17 Julie O.

Julie put down her mp3 to take a shower. She walked out the bathroom and set her stereo to some random playlist of blue exorcist and Durarara ops and ends. Julie pulled back on the cami and tank top, but added a white crocheted jacket, she pulled on capri jeans. She pulled back her hair in a high ponytail and grabbed her crossover purse. Spinning around in a office chair, Julie dialed the number on the post it note. And put it to her ear.

"Hello? This is Shinra speaking." Shinra said at the other side of the line.

" Oh, hey. It's Julie, do you know me? It's only my second here so-" she was off.

" Oh, I know, what did you want to ask about?" Shinra questioned.

Julie smiled."I was wondering if I could go to your house today to eat breakfast and get to know Celty and you."

"Sure, I guess" Shinra answered.

" Yeah, it'll be a lot if fun, well I'm going there now!" Julie hung up and grabbed some boxes. Now this was going to be fun.

The taxi stopped and Julie got out. She took the elevator and knocked on the door. Celty opened the door.

Julie smiled."Sorry for the intrusion!"

Celty let Julie in. And typed something on her PDA  
-What's in the boxes?-

Setting down the boxes, Julie put her finger against her lips."It's a secret"

"Julie, come and eat!" Shinra waved over at the table.

She walked over and stared at the food, "Shinra, who made this?"

"My dear Celty" Shinra said proudly

"Oh my god, Cel-chan, she turned around and hugged Celty." Youre so amazing! I wish I could cook like you!"  
Celty held up her PDA -Why is that so amazing?-

" Because I suck at cooking" Julie said matter of factly, she took a bite of Celtys homemade pancakes. "It tatse so heavenly!"

Shinra nodded his head. "I know, right?"

Julie and Shinra conversed about Celty's cooking, will eating it.  
And Celty was obviously embrassed about all the attention she was getting.

"Oh, Cel-chan, could you take the day off? I wanna get to know you! You too Shinra," Julie said.  
Celty shrugged and sat down at the table.

Her smile disappeared and hung her head." I feel so bad, I only came here for one reason."

Celty freaked out.-Don't worry Julie-chan, what did you want?-

Julie still hung her head, "It's just-that,"

-That?- Celty typed

Julie pointed at the couch."THAT IS UNACCEPTABLE!" There laying on the couch were Celty's clothes.

Celty shrugged and held her PDA up to Julie -What about my clothes? Besides who took out my clothes?!-

Julie face palmed and sighed. "Celty, you only have four outfits"

Shinra nodded "I was the one that took out your out your clothes, besides, I totally agree with Julie."

Julie dragged the box onto the couch. And opened it."That's why I'm here!" Julie dug around in the boxes and took out a sleeveless winter coat."Shall we start will something causal?"

Checking her phone Julie announced."Hey, I gotta go! Try on some clothes and tell me the ones you like! I'll be back at noon"  
Julie patted Shinra on the back and whispered."Make sure Celty has some fun!"

Shinra gave Julie a thumbs up.

Closing the door Julie headed to her store. Yep, she owned a store. And she was proud of it. Walking to the entrance of the store she noticed all her classmates, including her teacher. Everyone looked worried

The teacher glared at her."Are you sure this place is open?"

Julie gave her a offended look."Don't refer to my store as some place"

Everyone stared at Julie." Your store?"

Julie replied "Yup!"Unlocking the door to the store, Julie stepped onto the cool tile floors and clapped. The sound echoed around the area and instantly all the lights flicked on. She waved grandly inside and smiled. "Take your time to choose. If you have a question please call me up. The register is up here" Julie pointed at the register."Which I will be running. BY MYSELF. Remember enjoy yourself!" Everyone rushed in, asking questions about where everything was and etcetera.

After the crowd was gone Kida threw his arm over Julie's shoulder and gazed around the store. " Dang, I never knew you owned a store"

Julie giggled. "There's a bunch of stuff you don't know about me" She glanced at Mikado, who really didn't understand anything that was happening at the moment. Julie grinned and dragged Kida and Mikado to the men's section."I'll help you find something!" Julie grabbed a skinny black v-neck and cargos and threw them at Mikado. He caught them dumbfoundly. Julie pointed to the changing room. Digging around in her bag. Julie fished out her phone and set all the store stereos to a summer playlist. Mikado came out.

Kida glanced at him, then lunged at Mikado to give him a bone crushing hug."You look so cool!"

Julie grabbed a pair of shades and a feather necklace to put around Mikado." See you look awesome!"  
Julie gestured to a full body mirror.

Mikado blushed at all the attention."Thanks!"

Kida gasped and grabbed Julie's arm."Help me find a outfit too!" Julie grinned." Sure!"

Two hours of intense searching, mix-matching,replenishing of shades, working, rent jobs, and fun passed until everyone had a outfit and taken care of rent or buy.

Julie sighed "Well, I finished"

Locking the store Julie started walking to her apartment- she stopped in her tracks  
"Wait, what about Celty?" Julie turned around and ran in a random direction. 'It was 3 in the afternoon!' Running around, she sprinted around town to their apartment. Bursting open the door, which was unlocked. She peered inside only to find that Shinra and Celty were snuggled together on the couch. Julie clapped her hand over mouth and smiled through her fingers. She set down two pairs of headphones, a mp3 and a note. Then she backed out of the room.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter !0 - The Big day

Julie groaned as something prodded her stomach. She blinked open one eye lazily.

Akio-kun towered over her. "You know that you're the head of everything, right? You shouldn't be lazing around when it's the day of the festival"

Julie put on a smiley face and pointed at him. " Then you've got a job offer" she winked at Akio-kun and twirled out of her chair. " Besides,why'd you have to wake me up? It was sunny too!"

Akio opened his mouth then, shut it back up.

Julie flopped her arm on Akio's shoulder, opened the window, and yelled out it."Let's get this started!~"

Ducking, Akio blushed as many looked up to their classroom to see what the commotion was about.

Closing the window, Julie smiled childishly and turned around to offer her hand to Akio. "Sorry about that, but just had to say it!"

Akio stared at her hand blankly and shook his head. "I don't need your help"

Julie frowned but grabbed his hand anyway. "Yea right" she pulled him up forcefully, causing him to fly behind behind her.

Akio tripped to a stop. " What was that for?"

She spun around on her heel. "Well, sorry! By the way, I'm changing out"

Julie smiled and turned back to the changing room.

Tilting up his glasses, he thought. 'What weird person'.

Julie came out in a light blue bikini, a baggy navy blue jacket and black high tops. She got herself on a desk. "Hey, everybody ready?" All the maids, chefs, and everything in between responded with a yell of approval.

Akio stood in front of her, Julie smiled and said. "Hey, can you help me down?"

He looked up at her, surprised then held out his hand grandly and glanced up.

Julie smiled and took it, she hopped down. "Well, I'm off to advertise!" she pulled on a pair of headphones and grabbed a stack of papers.

Akio rolled his eyes. 'Yea right, like she'll actually work'

Julie pointed at him. "Open the window"

Akio shrugged and slid open the window. Black hair whizzed pass him. Akio gapped and watched Julie fly through the window. Leaning over the window, he watched as papers flew to the ground, but at the very bottom Julie shot off, on her feet across to the school entrance.

Akio grinned. "Yup. she's weird, all right."

A cold breeze swirled around the classroom. Akio shivered and closed the window.

Behind binoculars, a pair of eyes watched him close the window, a mouth grinned widely. "But, you can't have her" his smile slowly faded, wiping his eyes before a tear could slip out.

Julie felt a gaze bore through her she looked up at a skyscraper to see a guy staring at her through binoculars. She waved and smiled. "Geez. You still miss me? "

Izaya scrunched up his eyes. "Yea, not unless I beat you to it, Mr. Ex-partner" he continued to mess with a streamer. Above Izaya, a sign read; Welcome to the Raira Academy Culture Festival!

Sorry I haven't updated in 4eva! ~ If you're wondering, I think this series will be about 16-18 chapters. BTW, THANK YA 4 DA REVIEWS! Luv ya! *Wind blows hair everywhere*

Ms. Storywriter: Hey, can we get off this skyscraper? You can't stalk Julie forever!

Anon: Heh- wait, WHY IS MY NAME ANON?!

: It won't be forever. I can't tell the readers your name yet!

Anon: Oh, a cliffhanger?

Ms. Storywriter: * shrugs* A really, really, minor cliffhanger. Oh. I gotta tell Izaya something. *Leans over and takes out Horn speaker* HEY, IZAYA! JUST TELLIN' YA, YOU'RE GONNA GET A LOT OF NEW ROOMMATES IN DA NEXT CHAP!

Izaya: *mumbles*

Ms. Storywriter: *slings arm over Anon* 1, 2, 3!

*together*

Ms. Storywriter: READ ON!

Anon: READ ON!


End file.
